The Dismissal (1986)
Plot Overview The fallout from Amanda and Dex's affair continues. Alexis goes over to the Carrington Mansion to speak to Blake about Amanda. Then she accuses Blake of corrupting Amanda which allowed her to sleep with Dex. Blake will have none of this since Alexis had kept Amanda a secret for 20 years. Blake feels it was Amanda's life in boarding schools that distorted her moral compass. Alexis had her chance with Amanda and now Blake will deal with Amanda in his own way. Blake will not be alone in this endeavor. Krystle will be there to support him. Blake is going to take Amanda to Hawaii to get her away from Dex. Amanda realizes the ploy and politely turns down the offer. She loves Dex and will be with him. Amanda wants to talk to Alexis about Dex. She does not apologize for sleeping with her mother's husband; she actually wants Alexis to back off emotionally from Dex. Amanda can not have Dex free and clear if he is still in love with Alexis. Alexis scoffs at Amanda's ridiculousness and reminds her not to call her mother. Michael has great news for Amanda. Galen has sought asylum in Portugal and Michael refused to go with him. Michael is willing to be the man that Blake wants him to be. He will start a family and run La Mirage - no more royal pretense. Unfortunately for him, it is too late because Amanda wants Dex. Michael confronts Dex and realizes that his marriage is a lost cause. Dex's hopes are up when Alexis summons him to her office. Alexis is playful and hints enough that she is willing to forgive Dex such that Dex is ready to make love to Alexis again. But Alexis has no intention of sleeping with Dex. She wants to buy Dex out of Lex-Dex Corp. Dex refuses to sell. The two will just have to work together in business. Alexis accepts this by promising to bury Dex. Rejected by Alexis, Dex has a change of heart with respect to Amanda. Krystle comes to see Dex in his suite and finds Amanda in only a towel. Dex does not want to hear what she has to say. Meanwhile, Adam and Steven lose a second round in court with respect to the pipeline. One more such loss and the project will be stopped permanently. Adam tries to convince Steven that they need to fight dirty and go after Bart Fallmont personally, especially over Adam's suspicion that Bart is gay. Bart is actually next to Adam and Steven and overhears everything. Later, Bart thanks Steven for not telling Adam anything. Steven moralizes that Bart should just come out of the closet so he would never have to be a victim of blackmail. Bart can not because he would also never be a Senator. Later, Adam catches Steven as he is getting off the phone with Claudia. Adam wants to know where Claudia is but Steven refuses to tell him - if Claudia wants Adam to know, she will tell him herself. A maid has left her copy of the National Informer at the breakfast serving station. Blake tries to keep it from Krystle but Krystle sees it anyway. Blake will stop at nothing to make sure that Rita and Joel are caught. Sammy Jo continues to provide the police with the same information because they keep asking her the same questions. This is getting no where and Blake wants the police to try harder. Sammy Jo has another idea. She contacts Morgan Hess and wants to send him to Rio, all expenses paid, to find Joel and Rita. Morgan is apprehensive because he lost his license as a result of Sammy Jo's requests. Morgan will be going to Rio after all because Sammy Jo promises him sex if he finds the two. Krystle just wants Sammy Jo to turn her life around and Sammy Jo thinks she may be able to do so. However, while Sammy Jo is preparing Danny for a walk , Amanda decides she is going to butt her nose in this and tell Steven that she is leaving the grounds with Danny. Sammy Jo pretty much tells Amanda to shove it and comments on her failed marriage. Caress is now hitting up Adam for information about Alexis. Adam is very astute and remembers Caress as the woman staring at Alexis previously at La Mirage. Caress admits that she is busted and that she had a falling out with her dear friend, Alexis, and is just trying to get back in her good graces. The publisher is ready to go to print with the book, but Caress wants one more chapter. And, the only way Caress is going to get that chapter is to finally speak to her sister. The two have a "pleasant" lunch together filled with plenty of sisterly sniping. Alexis has a dream about her tumultuous relationship with Dex and then the dream turns to her relationship with Blake - but just the good times with Blake. Alexis awakes and realizes that she is in love with Blake, it has always been about Blake. So, once again, Alexis is going to try to seduce Blake. Alexis presents Blake with a project to donate Lake Colby and the surrounding land to the state of Colorado as an animal sanctuary. It will be a public relations coup and allow for the pipeline to move forward. Alexis gives Blake the proposal and asks him to stop by ColbyCo that evening to hammer out the final details. In anticipation of Blake's arrival, Alexis sends everyone home. Blake stops by and is game with respect to the lake. The only issue is that he wants Denver Carrington to compensate ColbyCo for half the value of the lake. Alexis is fine with that and then suggests that she and Blake merge, but just not in the business sense. Blake turns down both (even though the two companies going to merge anyway when the children inherit both) and that sets Alexis off again. Now, she loathes Blake again and is determined to destroy him. But, she will not be doing this alone. She is going to get a person who loathes Blake as much as she does - Ben, Blake's brother. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Catherine Oxenberg ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Michael Praed ... Prince Michael of Moldavia * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Kate O'Mara ... Cassandra 'Caress' Morell * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Kevin Conroy ... Bart Fallmont * Hank Brandt ... Morgan Hess * Michael Durrell ... Sgt. Landers * William Beckley ... Gerard (uncredited) * Richard Roat ... Publisher * Linda Graves ... Maid * Jameson Sampley ... Steven Daniel Carrington Jr. Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Diana Gould .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert * Michael Praed (Prince Michael) departs the cast and makes his final appearance on the show. * Diahann Carroll does not appear in this episode as the original plans for her were postponed to the next installment (in which she was not supposed to appear). * In another plan concocted by the writers which was not kept, Krystle introduced Sammy Jo to some "nice man" (actually a nerd) but the date was a total disaster. * Several original scenes were edited out and replaced by new scenes filmed after the Christmas' hiatus. Production details * Shooting dates: from 05-Dec-1985 to 20-Dec-1985 (filmed with The Divorce - additionnal scenes: from 13-Jan-1986 to 15-Jan-1986) * Deleted scenes: Alexis and Galen continue their argument; Galen informs Michael that he is flying to Lisbon; Michael meets Sammy Jo at La Mirage. * Additional scenes: Blake and Alexis talk about Amanda; Blake proposes to Amanda to make a trip with him; Krystle visits Dex (scenes added in post-production in order to replace the deleted scenes). * Alternative scenes: Blake informs Krystle that she had Fallon on the phone and that she told him that LB always knew that Krystle had been replace by Rita (the scene was reshot later with Blake and Krystle talking of another subject : Amanda); Alexis dreams of being dumped by Galen and Dex but finding comfort with Blake (most of the scene was replaced by flashbacks but the last portion was actually used in the episode). * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Ventura Farms (Thousand Oaks); Westlake. Quotes * Sammy Jo Dean Reece: Well, what do we have here? Trying to fill Fallon's shoes as the young witch of the house, Amanda? No wonder your marriage is in trouble. You're so busy holding on to your broomstick that you can't even hold on to your own husband.